Troy Burrows (PRREVISITED UNIVERSE)
Troy Burrows is Red Ultra Megaforce Ranger (Previously''' Red Megaforce Ranger') and The Leader of '''Ultra Megaforce Team', He also One of Zordon's Breath, a Collective parts of Zordon counsiousness, that Spread after he Blown Z Wave in the Last of Eltarian Wars. Troy's Kept His Counciousness Giving him the Vision of Fusion Wars. Because this, he was chosen as the Frontliner of Ranger Army. Character History Pre Rangers Troy Was Born 28 June 1996 in Stone Canyon from Alfred Lennon Burows, Former Boy scout, now Own His own Camp and Cyntia Burrows. He grew as Martial artist under Rocky's and Moved to Harwood county A year Before his 10th grade. His Exposure with Z Wave was at a year 2004 where he ecounter a Time portal that release a Z wave to him, Making him had precognitive vision. Megaforce:First Years A Year after his move out to the Harwood County. He was technically not a new student, however he still Adapting to his new situation, but he already won several Harwood county Championship and entered Youth Student council. One Day He Got a Vision of he wil lead Hundreds of rangers to Fight Against An Unknown Enemy, He later Teleported by Gosei, the Disciple of Zordon and given the power of Red Megaforce power to become Leader of Megaforce Rangers. After Sometime he met,Jordan Kinght, a Student from rival School, St. Harwick He Develop a Friendly Rivalry with him as he is Par of Martial Artis, Although Jordan is geared toward West Martial arts. He later promote Jordan As their New Green Megaforce Ranger. they Found Rico as he was expelled from Warstar, they later placed him in command center to be Fixed, Near the FInal Battle Against Warstar, He, along with other Rangers Help Tensou and Noah Build a Robotic body For Rico To Help them Against the Warstar, after Their grew its Invasion avenging the Defeat of Creepox against Troy. Troy and other Megaforce Rangers Finally Defeating Admiral Malkor, Once and for all. Megaforce: Ultra Saga The Fusion Wars Forms - Ultra Megaforce Red= - Legendary Mode= - Thunder Ranger Red= - Aquitar Ranger Red= - Zeo Ranger V= - Red Turbo Ranger= - Red Astro Ranger= - Galaxy Red= - Red Lightspeed Ranger= - Time Force Red= - Quantum Ranger= - Wild Force Red= - Ninja Storm Red= - Red Wind Ranger= - Crimson Thunder Ranger= - SPD Red= - Mystic Red= - Wolf Warrior= - Overdrive Red= - Jungle Fury Red= - Ranger Operator Series 1= - Ranger Operator Series 10= - Samurai Red= }} }} - Zordon Mode= as the Zordon's Breath he able to accumulate other Breath into his, and uses it to gain a Battlizer, Which He Accumulates All Rangers Power which he Use to Defeat Emperor Marvo Once and for All, After all Rangers given Theirs to Destroy Armada and left Marvo to be Defeated by Troy, in Epilogue, Troy Travel Around the world with Emma using this mode to Rebuilding what Armada had Destroyed. ;Arsenal : *Gosei Morpher *Power Cards *Various Red Rangers Weapon ;Zords : *Red Gosei Ultimate }} Category:Ranger Category:Red Ranger Category:Megaforce Trilogy Category:Fusion Era Category:Leader Category:Ultra Megaforce Category:Revisited Universe Category:Zordon's Breath Category:Megaforce: The First Years (PRREVISITED UNIVERSE) Category:Megaforce:The Ultra Saga (PRREVISITED UNIVERSE) Category:The Fusion Wars (PRREVISITED UNIVERSE) Category:High School Student Category:Male Category:Heroes